Terms of the Heart
by Akai Yuki1
Summary: Yuki Admitted his feeling


Title: Gravitation_02_"Terms of The Heart"  
Author: Akai Yuki  
Disclaimer: All of the characters here, sadly, are not mine.   
Warning: It's Gravitation guys, what do you expect?  
Notes: I just love this pair. If you find Yuki or any other characters to be OOC, please don't be mad, cause I just make them to be the way I want them to be =). The story is pointless, I know. But I can't help it.   
  
  
Yuki Eiri entered his apartment a little past midnight just as his phone rang. The apartment was empty cause the other occupant was touring outside of Tokyo. He was tired and his mood was worse than usual. He just had a bad meeting with his editor that last for hours and he wasn't very happy with the result. And now he couldn't go to bed right away cause the damn phone was ringing and he knew that he had to answer it cause there would only one person who dared enough to call him at this hour.  
//Probably the Concert had finished. Where are they now anyway? Kyoto? Or Okinawa? // Shuichi had a habit of calling him every time the concert ended.  
" Hai?" He didn't think that any opening was needed. Cause if the person who called was the person he thought he was, then that person would do his part of opening well enough for both of them.  
"Yuki - San?"  
Yuki knitted his brows. It was not Shuichi's voice." Donnata wa des ka? (1)"  
" It's me, Fujisaka." He was the keyboard guy of the Bad Luck.  
Yuki's brows knitted even more.   
//Why in the world he called? Was Shuichi asked him to? //  
" Nanda? (2)"  
" Em Yuki - San, its about Sindou - kun."  
Yuki's heart skipped a beat. He had a feeling that he wouldn't like whatever he would tell him.  
" What's the matter with him? Where is he?"  
There was a bit of silence. Yuki's knuckles turned white as he gripped the phone in waiting.  
" A.. E.. He.. He is in the hospital."  
" Nani? (3)" He asked stoically. Even though his heart was slamming in his chest.  
" He passed out on the stage. Cause the first aid didn't help and Sindou - Kun kept unconscious, The paramedic took him to the hospital right away. We think that we should tell you about this. The doctors were still checking on him. If it isn't anything bad, we would go back to Tokyo first thing in the morning."  
Yuki closed his eyes. He couldn't seem to believe that the hyper energetic Shuichi could ever dropped down like that.   
" Hmm.. Ano, Yuki - San?"  
" Aa..hai?" He was thinking if he should go there or not.  
" That's all I want to say. We will call you again later when there is any news."  
" Alright. If the doctors finished examine him, could you please call me right away?"  
Fujisaka smiled hearing the worried tones in Yuki's voice. Albeit very thinly showed.   
//Probably he really do care to Sindou - Kun. //  
" Don't worry, I will."  
" Thank you."  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
Yuki looked at the picture of him and Shuichi on the refrigerator door. Shuichi was laughing, like usual. And Yuki just stared at the camera with a cigarette between his lips. The picture was taken right before shuichi went touring. He looked so genki (4) and happy, can't barely wait for the tour to start.   
Yuki never showed it that he liked to hear Shuichi's laugh. But the real thing is, Shuichi's voice made him happy and he would miss Shuichi's voice and all of his antics when he was not around. But not in million years he would admit it. There was no use to make that baka glommed on him even more.  
But now Shuichi was laid on a hospital's bed unconscious.   
It was 03.30 AM and there wasn't any news.  
Dread suddenly took place in Yuki's heart. What if Shuichi really, really had a very bad illness? What if Shuichi never again regain consciousness? What if he couldn't see Shuichi again?  
For the first time in his life, Yuki Eiri wanted something badly. He wanted to be with Shuichi. He wanted Shuichi. He wanted Shuichi to always be with him. He wanted them to be together always.  
Yuki touched Shuichi's face in the picture and finally, admitted the inevitable feeling.  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
Yuki sat in the middle of the arrival part of the airport with his ankle on his other knee. His sunglasses were covering his eyes. Being a popular novelist was not absolutely fun. Especially if you had a lover that was a popular vocalist of the hottest new band.  
Behind the sunglasses, the pale gold eyes never strayed away from the arrival gate. According his last phone call with Fujisaka, they would arrive in about anytime now.  
It turned out that Shuichi's condition wasn't that bad so the doctors let him go without much complication. But the tour had to be stopped and Shuichi had to take a break from his job as entertainer until he was fully recovered.   
Yuki wanted a cigarette badly. But it was forbidden to smoke here. When the announcement of their arrival was shown, Yuki almost jumped from his seat.  
First thing he saw was K, the band's manager. Behind him were the members of the band. First Fujisaka, then Hiiro and last, Shuichi. He stood when he saw Shuichi, but he couldn't make him self came closer to him.   
Yuki couldn't believe his eyes. Shuichi looked ghostly pale. And the usual smile that always plastered on his face was nowhere around.  
Hiiro leaned to Shuichi to tell him something and Shuichi's head turned to Yuki.  
Just then, he gave a smile that seemed strained and walked to him.  
Yuki finally able to make his feet moved. He met Shuichi halfway and to shuichi's and everyone else's surprises, hugged shuichi then and there.  
Yuki kissed Shuichi's ear and whispered, " Daijobu? (5)"  
Shuichi leaned back and gave him a tiny smile. But a real smile this time. " Why Yuki, if I know you will do this every time I'm ill, I would make my self easily sick then."  
" Baka.(6)" He said and pulled Shuichi closer to give him a very sweet kiss that made Shuichi's knees buckled and he had to grasp Yuki's front shirt to hang on.  
" EHEM! You guys better scram before a police caught you for PDA. " They heard K said from behind.  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
" How long the doctor said you should rest?" Yuki asked. They were in Yuki's car on their way back from the airport.   
Shuichi turned his head to look at his lover. " About two weeks."   
" Hn." Yuki took out his cigarette and lit one. Finally.  
Shuichi stared at him with half-closed lids. He still felt dizzy half from his illness and the other half from Yuki's kiss. He still couldn't believe that Yuki had kissed him in plain view of anybody who wanted to see. Even now he still could taste tobacco in his mouth.  
The faintness was the courtesy of an anemia and dehydration. The result of almost never had any sleep for the past month and barely ate any fiber food.  
//Could you believe that? // Shuichi smirked to him self. He still wanted to stare at Yuki; he had missed him so much while he was touring. He almost cried in gratitude when the doctor suggested him to take full rest for two whole weeks. Two weeks!! With Yuki! Without recording, interviews or anything. Just plain stayed at the apartment and do nothing! Except, if Yuki had to go to meet his editors, or if Yuki get bored with him, or..or..  
Shuichi sighed sadly and due to the illness and tiredness, he fell asleep.  
Yuki glanced at him and his eyes softened. Nobody would believe that Yuki Eiri could have a gaze like that. But truthfully he had, and only for one person.   
Shuichi still asleep when they arrived at the apartment. And didn't even stir when Yuki carried him all the way till their bedroom. Yuki took off his shoes and tucked him in. He stood beside the bed and gazed at Shuichi with concern. Shuichi really had overdone him self this time. And he would make sure he got the rest he needed for the next two weeks. No matter what the baka would say. Shuichi could be stubborn in something. And to someone who can't stand still for more than two minutes, the idea of making him to get real rest was not the experience Yuki wanted to experience.  
He pushed away the bangs off Shuichi's forehead and bent down to kiss his temple. Then he went out of the room.  
  
Shuichi opened his eyes and stretched out his muscles. He buried his face deeper into the pillow, inhaled Yuki's scent on them. Tobacco and citrus. Fresh and male. So very different from him self, who always smelled of sweat and air; and strawberry after he took a shower.  
The door cracked opened and Shuichi turned to his back and looked at Yuki's stood carrying a tray. He smiled dreamily. "Hm..It smells nice, what is it?"  
Yuki put the tray on the bedside table and sat on the bed. He picked the pillows and hauled Shuichi up." Your lunch. Now up and eat it."  
" Tsk Tsk.. Yuki, what's gotten into you?" He joked and opened his mouth obligingly when Yuki held out a spoonful of something like..soup?  
Yuki's hand stopped in midair and his eyes looked deep into Shuichi's. Shuichi's heart beaten hard in his chest. He never saw Yuki looked at him like that.  
" A lover who I never think much before got ill and was far away parted from me and it realized me that I love him so much and there's a possibility that I might lose him before I got the change to show him the love I feel for him. That, is what happened to me." He said seriously.   
Shuichi couldn't believe his ears. Had Yuki just told him that he… tears immediately clouded his view. And before he could do or say anything, Yuki's arms swept him into tight embrace.  
" I love you Shuichi. It took me a while to realize it. It took a month of your tour, it took you to passed out on the stage and being carried to the hospital and it took me everything else that happened to us for me to realize it." He leaned back to look at shuichi's face that tears were pouring freely on the cheeks now. He held Shuichi's face in his hands and whispered, " I love you. It took all of my restraint to not to go to Kyoto the moment I heard you were being hospitalized. The only thing that restrained me was that I'm afraid we will cross our path on the way."  
Yuki touched their forehead together and took a deep breath before he continued, " Would you forgive me Shuichi? For being Stupid for all this time? For all this time I took you for granted?"  
Shuichi shook his head, " Iie, Yuki!! You didn't take me for granted. I love you. And I know that you feel something for me too. You just hadn't realized it then. I wouldn't pursue you like I did if I didn't sure that we were meant for each other." He leaned on and kissed Yuki hard. Yuki kissed him back with equal passion and love that he felt in his heart.  
After a while, Yuki broke the kiss to catch his breath and said, " From now on Shuichi, I'll come with you wherever you go! I don't care even if you're touring in Africa or anywhere else; I'll come with you. I won't let you out of my site ever again."  
Shuichi's eyes stretched wide. " But Yuki, your writing…"  
Yuki stopped him with another kiss and replied, " That's why Laptop was made."  
Shuichi grinned maniacally and hugged Yuki tighter." Then it's settled."  
  
Owari  
Ja minna-san, that's all for now. And yes I know it's bad, but I just don't know how to make it better hahaha... I Thank you for reading it.  
Glossary:  
1. Donnata wa desu ka = Who are you?  
2. Nanda = What's the matter? Or What is it?  
3. Nani = What!!  
4. Genki = Cheerful  
5. Daijobu? = Are you alright?  
6. Baka = Idiot  
Finished on 14th of September 2001.  



End file.
